


Undercover

by CrowWrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, I'm bad at tags, Implied Age Difference, Masturbation, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Reaper Gabriel Reyes, genitalia isn't specified but there's a dress and boobs, if it works for you then it works, in which Reyes suddenly falls super hard for the reader, mostly - Freeform, um... I'll add more tags as I come up with them...???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowWrites/pseuds/CrowWrites
Summary: In which Reader and Reyes are in an undercover op and things get... interesting.Also in which I'm super awful at summaries and I'm sorry. Enjoy?





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for my husband okay

_“We don’t have time for this-“ you stated in a very matter-of-fact, and half-annoyed tone. When your commander looked down at you, it was with a touch of confusion that immediately turned into a bit of shock as your hands had found their way to either side of his face, tugging him down the surprisingly great distance that separated you two, forcing his lips to crash into yours._

_He had heard the door at the end of the hall open and his training had kicked in; This was a distraction, meant to pull you two away from any sense of guilt that a passer-bye might have bestowed upon you. The exit to the corridor you were in, a place no one in this gala should have been walking down, was too far for you to have run to without this random worker having seen you and gained suspicion, alerted their authorities, but if you were caught simply talking in the hall, that wouldn’t have been much better._

_But a horny couple unable to keep it in their respective pants finding some secret hall to grope and fondle each other? That was believable, and you had, rightfully so, decided that the embarrassment you’d have to deal with later in this situation was much more preferable to compromising the mission._

_This realization hit Reyes like a train and he didn’t waist a second falling in line with the act you were currently forcing him into, of some horny older man unable to keep his hands off of his beautiful younger date. Sure you had come on this undercover mission as such a couple, but certainly with a touch less sexual tension than … well,_ this, _and Reyes certainly hadn’t expected it to actually go anywhere. It was an act, just an undercover op while walking around the gala, gathering info where necessary until you could get to one of the back rooms that undoubtedly held information on your current targets… and possible future ones._

_He had fallen into line in kissing you, had fallen into the act without much feeling, even if it looked like he was enjoying himself._

_He registered the worker give an annoyed ‘hey!’ that sounded like he walked in on these types of situations more than he would’ve liked._

_And instead of being suave about it, instead of giggling off this awkward situation and walking back to the gala, you had acted like you hadn’t heard this man, like neither of you had; Reyes might have, would have said try again to get back here in half an hour, but instead you immediately cut him off by slipping the arms of your dress off and letting the chest of it fall forward to dangle over your abdomen; He had parted away from your lips long enough to get a semi-shocked look at your breasts, out in the open, before his lips hungrily made their way to your neck; one of your hands found his and brought it to your breast, and it was almost shameful how quickly he fell into line, playing with you and teasing your nipple._

_The noises you made then caused him to growl a touch, and the noise you made_ then? _Fuck he wanted to record that and listen to it on an infinite loop. What he’d give for you to make that noise again. Your hands had made their way to his upper left arm and to the back of his neck, your nails digging into not only the arm of his suit, but the flesh of his neck, and he **growled** , and you immediately went weak at the knees with a soft little whimper and a whispered ‘more’ that had him shoving you against the wall, his chest now flush against yours, pushing his hand against your breast hard._

_He only barely registered the ‘I don’t get payed enough for this’ that preceded the closing of that door at the end of the hall, the one you two had originally come from. The door closing was what finally made Gabriel register that this wasn’t the ideal situation you were meant to be in, and it took all of his power to pull his lips, body, and hand away from you._

_Having pulled from you, he definitely registered the deep red of your cheeks and how you didn’t look directly at him, not anywhere near his face, until you had managed to get your dress pulled back on properly._

_“Sorry about that…”_

_You really didn’t need to apologize for any of what just happened, if Reyes had anything to say about it._

_“You just saved our asses, I think this can be excused just this once.”_

_The look you gave him was just a touch confused, and you only spoke once you turned and were stalking down the hall again, Reyes quickly falling in step next to you. “I guess I’ll take that.”_

_He gave a low huff of an amused noise, and then there fell a silence between the two of you. This wasn’t your usual comfortable silence that the two of you were often used to, Reyes not being one for useless conversation. This was… strained._

_Finally, after what felt like ages, you two had found a room full of computers; Reyes had pulled out a silenced pistol and taken out the few workers in the room while you moved directly towards the computers, moving to find whatever information you were looking for while your commander kept watch._

_Or at least he was supposed to have kept watch, he knew that, but fuck, had you always been this attractive? As much as he knew he should’ve been watching and listening to the hall you had just come from, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, half-leaning over the short desk covered in keyboards, random useless sticky notes, and cans of soda and beer; Had your ass always been that nice?_

_And fuck you had the nicest legs._

_“I’m sorry,” you had started in an annoyed tone, and oh shit how long had you been looking at him? “Am I doing this wrong? Do **you** want to take over?”_

_Well… at least you had taken his staring as him being judgmental and not … well, inappropriately as it had been._

_As you traded positions, you took his pistol and kept your eye out of the cracked open door while Reyes worked._

_The rest of the night was relatively uneventful; Reyes got the information needed onto a small drive that he stashed in his jacket pocket, had deleted everything from the server, had gotten you two back out into the gala to socialize as was expected of you. Whenever your sudden lack of presence had been questioned, you had just given an awkward giggle and acted slightly shy, and that was enough to get your questioners to leave you alone with little knowing glances._

_If only it had been what they thought it was._

_When you two left the gala you had made your way to Overwatch’s nearest safehouse, a small townhouse-esc. building not but a few miles away._

Aaaand, now here Reyes was, mind wandering over that little incident in the hall, focusing on how soft your breast had felt, how plump your lips were, how nice the curve of your waist was, and those noises you had made when he had started kissing your neck. 

He almost wished this whole mission hadn’t happened, if only for the fact that now he had his dick in his hand, his hips bucking into his hold occasionally as he tried to imagine what it’d feel like to fuck you.

How could he have been undone so easily?

Sure you had shown promise as a recruit, granted with a **lot** of hard work getting to that point, and he appreciated the effort you put in, but _this?_ This wasn’t general appreciation for your abilities. This wasn’t even slight ogling of you from far away, this was just…

Wrong, wasn’t it? Your fucking superior, your damn commander fucking into his own hand as he thought about how nice it would be to see you bent over his desk back at headquarters, ass smacking back against him as he fucked you-

_‘Mierda…’_

Reyes groaned, rolling his head back slightly as he gave a rough thrust into his hand. He was so fucking close, fuck.

He wanted to fuck you over his desk with all his shit, all the fucking paperwork just thrown off the thing with no worries about what ended up where; He just wanted you laying back over the table with your legs spread wide so he could watch how you took him, see your face as he held a hand to your throat, watch you gasp and hold at his wrist as you bounced with every buck of his hips and-

Gabriel gave a low groan of your name and he came, throwing his head back as a bit of seed coated his hand, his groin, his abdomen.

As he looked down at himself, he absently wondered if you’d clean him off after something like this…

It took a few moments, but he eventually registered that the shower in the bathroom down the hall wasn’t running anymore. When had you finished that? Gabe shook his head and gave a soft grunt as he went to clean himself up and tug his pants back up to where they belonged from down at his knees.

He grabbed his towel and his extra change of clothes and went to his door, opening it to walk out into the hall.

You apparently hadn’t noticed him, because you walked right into him. 

“C-Commander-! S-Sorry, sir…” Your murmured, though your voice had trailed off near the end.

Reyes wasn’t unaware of the fact that your eyes trailed his shirtless form for a moment longer than was necessary, how your cheeks flared a deep red, and your gaze snapped back to his in an attempt to look semi-professional.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Your cheeks went a touch deeper in color, and he wondered why for a moment, but you just gave a little nod and made your way to your room for the night.

Fuck, had he really been this blind for this long? You were stunning, how had he fucking missed this?

Absently, Reyes made a note to take you on undercover ops more often…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!  
> Please feel free to let me know if you see any errors!
> 
> Any / all comments are appreciated!
> 
> <33


End file.
